1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet grooming kit to facilitate the application of shampoo, flea dip and other related pet treatment substances during brushing of an animal's coat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet shampoo, flea dip, cologne and other related pet care products are extremely well known and widely used by animal owners, veterinarians, and pet grooming services. Ordinarily, the application of these liquid substances to the animal's hair or fur coat is accomplished by either spraying or pouring the substance directly from a container onto the animal's coat.
Commonly, the application of flea pesticides such as flea dip to an animal's exterior hair or fur coat is accomplished by the spraying of a liquid pesticide which is poisonous and should not be swallowed or inhaled. A common problem associated with this method of application, is the discomfort it causes animals due to irritation of the eyes and inhalation of the flea pesticide when sprayed around the animal's head and neck area.
Another problem associated with the prior art is encountered when washing an animal's fur with shampoo. Commonly, pet owners and veterinarians apply shampoo to an animal's coat by pouring it directly on the animal's hair and spreading the shampoo with both hands, working it into a lather. However, because most animals have a very dense coat, this method of application often causes higher concentrations of shampoo to become clogged in isolated areas where it was first applied, thereby making it difficult to remove during rinsing.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need for a pet grooming kit including an applicator which can evenly apply various liquid treatment substances to an animal's coat during grooming without causing irritation to the animal's eyes or lungs.